Behind the Zelda
by killerpokeball97
Summary: We all know the tales of Zelda. But whatever happened behind the scenes during production of the games? why don't we see it for ourselves. It turns out there was ALOT of things which kept happening between scenes. Rated T for language. Characters will be OOC every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes, during production, things happen which had to be cut..._

* * *

 _Wind Waker set..._

 _Location: Forsaken fortress_

 _Scene: Ganondorf telling off link_

"You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! What you hold is useless. Go back too the world below, and tell that to the Stupid sages who made this blade! it's power is gone and it's-" Ganondorf said holding up one of his swords.

"CUT CUT!" The director shouted before face palming.

"What?" asked Ganondorf annoyed before the Director went up to him, Toon Link got off the floor and walked off the set and sat in his chair next to Medli and Makar.

"did you even READ the script? you were supposed to say "to the pathetic fools! is what you had to say!"

"fuck this, I'm heading back to the Ocarina of time set, put in my stunt double or something, I quit this set." said Ganondorf as he began to walk away.

"Ugh, Just. Stick. To. The. Script. You. Amature." said the director before a Goron security blocked Ganondorf.

"ugh, I don't get payed enough for this." said Ganondorf before he and Link got back into positions, "You cannot defeat me with a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil! What you hold is useless. Go back too the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! it's power is gone and it's edges are dull."

the next moment Vaati came in to distract ganon-wait what?

"CUT CUT CUT!" shouted the director to which Ganondorf and link rolled their eyes at Vaati.

"What?" Vaati asked innocently.

"you're in the wrong fricken set Vaati!" said the director in a facepalm.

"Come on, can't I be part of Wind Waker? I Haven't made an appearence since the 4 swords and minish cap. I mean, it's the WIND Waker and I deserve to be part of it due to ME being a wind mage!" said Vaati arguing.

"I can see why green, blue, red, and vio are annoyed with him." said Toon Link as he drank some water.

"No kidding." said Medli.

"HEY!" shouted Tetra from the door way to the studio .

"Tetra, where were you?" asked the director.

"I was locked up by that moron." she pointed to Vaati before taking out her gun and sword she recieved from the Hyrule warriors set.

"you want a go miss Pirate? I DESERVE to be a part of this set!" shouted Vaati before he was tackled by multiple goron guards. 

"Take him away and OFF of the set!" commanded the director.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF VAATI! I WILL APPEAR IN A GAME AGAIN!" shouted Vaati as he was forcibly dragged off.

"all right people do-over." sighed the direcor. Everybody then got back where they were, ganondorf raised his sword then tetra appeared from the window and kicked Ganondorf to distract him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, decided to try something different. This is where I take a scene from any zelda game then show what went on behind the scenes and some out takes and interruptions during filming. I'll also accept requests.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes, during production, things happen which had to be cut..._

* * *

 _Majora's mask set..._

 _Location: Odolowa's room_

 _Scene: Falling down for surprise_

Link entered the boss room and took a step forward before hearing some chanting, "so you have finally come young warrior, Prepare to-" said Odolowa's voice.

"CUT CUT!" shouted the Majora's mask director.

Odolowa was put down from the ropes that he hung by until he was on the ground.

"What? what's wrong?" asked Odolow as Link walked off of the scene for a sip of his water bottle.

"you AREN'T supposed to talk during this scene. ALL you need to do is chant in the echoey chamber and make some sounds but that's it." said the director.

"Why can't I talk, it would be more intimidating-"

"None of the OTHER boss actors talked during fights, so I don't see why YOU can't do the same thing."

"Ugh, you aren't making this easy are you?"

"I am the Director, anything I say HAS to be followed, you amature."

"ugh, fine." said Odolowa grumbling before getting lifted up by the ropes again to hide from the camera.

"and ACTION!"Link entered the boss room and took a step forward before hearing some thing around the arena, Odolowa dropped from the cieling and landed on the ground...breaking his knees in the process.

"GAH! MY LEG! FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU THAT HURT! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!" shouted Odolowa.

"CUT CUT CUT!" the Director tried to keep himself from getting angry. "Somebody give Odolowa a fairy or some blue potion. PLEASE." said the director.

"I got it." said one of the bombers before bringing a fairy to Odolowa which healed him up.

"Much better, I'm sorry, let's...just do the scene over again ok?" asked Odolowa. To which the director sighed holding back anger, "Very Well, Places people!" shouted the Director.

Link entered the Boss Room and heard some strange sounds, Odolowa came down from the ceiling then landed perfectly on the ground, he swung his sword...accidentally flinging it at Majora's incarnation who just got back from the bathroom who let out a screech in pain before falling down onto SKull Kid who had the Majora's mask prop off his face and was drinking some milk.

"CUT CUT MOTHERFUCKING CUT!" shouted the director angrily.

* * *

 _Needless to say, after all that, they FINALLY managed to get the scene right before moving onto the next scene._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes, during production, things happen which had to be cut..._

* * *

 _Ocarina of Time set..._

 _Location: Water Temple_

 _Scene: Meeting Princess Ruto_

Adult Link walked into the room in the Zora tunic and the iron boots. Once he did he saw Princess Ruto there in all her glory, her beautiful blue sin, her beautiful fins, her beautiful breasts all there in glory.

"You're link aren't you?" asked Ruto striking a pose, "it's me, your fiancee, Ruto! Princess of the Zoras!" she struck another pose, a bit more sexy this time.

"I NEVER forgot the vows we made to each other 7 years ago." she put her arms under her breasts to make them bigger, "You are a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years...But Now we can marry each other and-"

"CUT CUT CUT!" shouted the director through his megaphone.

"What?" asked Adult Ruto.

"First off, you AREN'T supposed to pose while talking, second, the script says "but now's not the time to talk about love." said the Director.

"Hmmph, Can you blame me? I DO have a fine body despite being a Zora. Most guys who are into non-humans like me." said Ruto to which the director face palmed before he asked the camera man.

"Why did I hire a real husband and wife to play Adult Link and Adult Ruto again?" To which the camera man shrugged.

"ugh, anyway take it from the top, NO posing and STICK with the script!" shouted the director before Adult Link and Adult Ruto got into positions.

Adult Link walked into the room in the Zora tunic and the iron boots. Once he did he saw Princess Ruto there in all her glory, her beautiful blue sin, her beautiful fins, her beautiful breasts all there in glory.

"You're link aren't you? It's me, your fiancee, Ruto! Princess of the Zoras!"

Before Ruto could continue, the water in the scene drained much to the disbelief of the director, "All right, WHO THE HELL DRAINED THE WATER FOR THE SCENE?!"

"Sorry...I needed more mass." Apologized Morpha before he returned the water to the scene before bouncing away to wait for the boss scene,

"If there aren't any more interruptions, Continue!" said the Director.

Adult Link walked into the room in the Zora tunic and the iron boots. Once he did he saw Princess Ruto there in all her glory, her beautiful blue sin, her beautiful fins, her beautiful breasts all there in glory.

"You're link aren't you?" It's me, your fiancee, Ruto! Princess of the Zoras! I NEVER forgot the vows we made to each other 7 years ago." she put her arms under her breasts to make them bigger, "You are a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years..." she said to him before sighing.

"but now's not the time to talk about love, you probably already saw it. Zora's Domain, completely frozen." she continued until the doors to the studio burst open, interrupting the scene was Dark Link who said, "Sorry I'm late, I had a get together with Cia."

"CUT CUT CUT CUT!" shouted the director.

"What? was I-" before Dark Link could finish the director said, 'yes, you interrupted one of the scenes, just sit down, shut up, and DON'T interrupt. EVER again." said the Director.

"Fine." Dark Link sighed before he went to his trailer.

"ACTION!" Shouted the director as the scene played out again...

* * *

 _Needless to say, there were more incidents that happened which haven't been shown._


End file.
